


Roadside Amusements

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Shorts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Amusements

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of the long-ass road trips my boyfriend and I have taken out West. Most of this describes my actual experience on the road.

Sometimes, Sam reflects as he and Dean find themselves traveling over the same endless stretch of blacktop for maybe the millionth time, gazing out onto a terrain he's personally dubbed A Whole Lot Of Nothing, road trips are pretty damn boring.

He tries to pass the time with research and reading – his Kindle has saved him from ennui-inspired suicide on more than one occasion – but there's only so much sitting on his ass and _sameness_ he can take. Maybe he'd feel a bit more engaged if Dean would let him drive, but Dean never does that. He figures it has less to do with Dean wanting to reserve the privileged title of "Baby's Driver" for himself and more to do with not wanting to wear Sam out, but Sam doesn't care. It's got to go _some_ ways towards breaking up the eternal montage of Waffle Houses and crappy hotels and (literally crappy) gas station bathrooms.

Then one day – as they're headed to Florida's west coast to help out the owners of a haunted hotel – Dean detours off of I-40 onto historic Route 66, citing that "the Winchesters deserve a little vacation, don't ya think?," and Sam almost bursts into the Hallelujah Chorus for joy. They visit places like the Meramec Caverns of Missouri, the sprawling Black Mountains of Arizona, and the famous Blue Swallow Motel of New Mexico (basically, all the fun places Dad was always too myopically preoccupied with exterminating evil to take them as kids), and Dean buys him tacky little roadside presents and eats something other than freaking Waffle House for once.

The last (and best, in his opinion) stop is Cadillac Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, where ten Cadillacs have been planted into the desert floor like daisies, their bodies decorated with layers upon layers of spraypaint graffiti. Dean embraces his inner hooligan by picking up one of the many abandoned spray cans and layering obscene pictures over the crazy designs festooning the cars. Sam does the same, but with an especially wicked edge: he graffitis the initials **D + C** down the side of each Cadillac.

Dean walks over, frowns at his handiwork. "I don't get it."

"Really?" Sam can't contain his grin as he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture. "I thought it was obvious. _Dean and Cas_. Thought you'd want to send your boyfriend a souvenir of our trip."

Dean's face turns bone-white and his eyes grow wide as dinner plates. "You do that and I'll – "

"Just did. Oh, and look, he texted back. _Sam, I don't understand what I'm looking at_. Do you want the honors of – "

As Dean's shoving him to the ground, threatening to pound him into tiny pieces that he's then going to pound into even _tinier_ pieces, Sam thinks that maybe road trips are actually pretty damn awesome.


End file.
